evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
X-23
X-23 Personality X-23 is Wolverine's abused clone who broke out of a training session laboratory, freeing herself. She blames her terrible past on Wolverine, and intends to hunt him. As S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to capture her and put her back in confinement, Wolverine insisted that he do it. While X-23 started to face off with him, S.H.I.E.L.D. interrupted, so Wolverine told her to flee while he will handle them. Wolverine encourages them to let her go by reminding them that she has gone through enough. X-23's life of confinement and mistreatment has groomed her to repress her emotions. Because of this, she is more calculating and apathetic, to the point she borders on Asperger's Syndrome. She is prone to fits of depression, in which she sits in a corner and cries like a newborn for hours on end. Her training, being something of military style, has left her scarred and traumatized, adding to her fragile state. She often stays very quiet as usually, speaking causes her to breakdown in tears or rage. Her anger is noted to be a factor, she easily goes into fits of rage where she could destroy large amounts of property and objects, including cutting through a wall and attacking several scientists during her breakout. Deeply inside, X-23 showed to have a human side, such as liking Kitty's toys and disliking her perfume. Physical Appearance X-23 is a Caucasian-mix teenage girl with a tan skin complection and an athletic and well-fit built. She has long dark brown hair that she wears loose and comes down around her mid-back with green eyes. X-23 usually wears a leather military jacket with tan accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants. She wears a tan tank top shirt underneath her jacket with black gloves and black combat boots. Powers and Abilities Being a clone of Wolverine, X-23 possess a mutant regenerative healing factor granting her natural physical enhancements as well as artificial enhancements from the weapon X program. Her primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Her healing factor allows her to regenerate and recover from any injury in a matter of seconds or minutes and renders her immune to all disease and illness. Her power also renders her immune to drugs and toxins unless given in massive doses. Her healing factor enhances her physical capabilities, granting her increased strength, reflexes, endurance, and senses allowing her to survive in harsh terrain without survival gear and track someone entirely by scent. Her cells constant regeneration greatly slows her aging process, meaning her lifespan will be much longer than the average human's. Her healing factor made it possible for her to survive the weapon X program, bonding the indestructible metal Adamantium to her bones making her skeletal structure unbreakable. Like Wolverine, she possesses six Adamantium claws, which she can extend and retract at will. However, unlike Wolverine she has two in each for arm and one in each foot (Maybe as an extra implant or a secondary mutation that happened during the cloning process). The claws are razor sharp and can cut through anything, limited only by the driving force behind them. Early Life X-23 was the product of an experiment by Debra Risman to create a weapon based on plans H.Y.D.R.A. had stolen from Weapon X. They failed twenty-two times, but finally succeeded when they realised how Wolverine's healing factor allowed him to survive Weapon X. She created a young female clone of Logan. H.Y.D.R.A. moulded X-23 from birth, removing all distractions or love and taught her to blend in, but this caused her sight of children being loved and having fun to make her grow hostilities. When she was twelve, they put her through the Weapon X program. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:H.Y.D.R.A. Category:X-Men